Mi sueño correspondido
by Chriis.Alejandra28
Summary: Porque tengo otro sueño que aun quiero cumplir, estar cada día de mi vida junto a ti. Luffy x Zoro


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obre de Eiichiro Oda.

Mi sueño correspondido

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí.

Puedo ver por la pequeña ventana del Sunny-Go como empiezan a llegar nuestros invitados, amigos, no amigos, aliados, marines, animales… En fin, todas aquellas personas con las que tuvimos algún trato alguna vez y quisieron participar de esta ceremonia.

Primero llego el Capitán Coby y su segundo al mando Helmeppo ¡Como ha crecido! Aun recuerdo cuando era un niño llorón decía que todo era imposible. Llego el Payaso Buggy, Alvida, Kuro que ni sabía que estaba vivo, Humitos… Digo Smoker y Tashigi del G5 (Aun no entiendo cómo llegaron aquí), hace poco vi entrar a Aokiji ¡El alma de la fiesta!, ¡Torao, es Torao! Torao también ha venido, después he visto también a Kidd y Killer diciendo que venían por sake (Ojala Zoro no se entere que se enoja), también vimos a Vivi y Carue ¡Hace tanto que no sabíamos nada de ella!, asimismo vinieron unos shandian de Skypea, Nojiko y Gen-san, Kaya, Iceburg y la familia Franky, Perona y Mihawk, Iva-chan y algunos okamas, la doctora Kureha, Mr 2, Mr 3, Crocodile, Jimbe, Zeff y creo que ese hombre que recién acaba de entrar era el maestro de Zoro de kendo cuando era niño.

Pero no quiero pensar en los invitados, si no en el gran día que es hoy.

Quiero hacerlo todo y a la vez nada, quiero estar con él y a la vez quiero esperar a que llegue el momento. Nami no me ha golpeado diciendo que quiere que tenga un buen aspecto este día, tiene una gran paciencia y un enorme corazón. Por eso la he elegido como mi madrina de boda. Así es, en este día voy a casarme con la persona que amo, la persona que he añorado durante tanto tiempo. Mis nakamas han estado preparando todo, Sanji cocino comida a montones, Usopp y Franky se están encargando de los fuegos artificiales, Brook y Robin organizaron toda la decoración del barco dejándolo listo para la ceremonia y Chopper será el que lleve los anillos, a petición de Zoro y aprobación mía. Todo es perfecto para este día.

Después de largas y tortuosas horas de espera, finalmente es el momento. La espera por que llegue al altar me mata, ¿Por qué se habrá retrasado tanto? Espero que no haya surgido ningún problema, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Seguramente se perdió de nuevo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos más se escuchan unos pasos descender de las escaleras de Sunyy-Go y puedo ver cómo llega la persona que tanto amo. La ropa que viste le sienta muy bien, aunque preferiría que no lleve nada. Una vez esta cerca se limita a observarme con las mejillas encendidas pero aun con esa convicción tan característica en él. Está sonriente, definitivamente me encanta la sonrisa de Zoro, es única e irrevocable, cuando sonríe siento que el mundo se detiene, que nada mas importa, que lo único que existe sobre el océano es él y nadie más.

Ojala la ceremonia termine rápido para que podamos estar solos cuanto antes. Es la primera vez que me irrito tanto al escuchar hablar a Shanks, tardaba mucho y hablaba de cosas totalmente obvias, sabidas y entendidas. Si me caso con alguien… ¡Es totalmente evidente que lo amare por siempre, que jamás voy a engañarlo, que estaré con él en todo momento, que lo protegeré y que estaremos juntos hasta la muerte!

Habló durante una hora, podría jurar que me dormí por varios momentos. Al final logre escuchar cuando nos pidió los votos, no tenía nada preparado para decir. Desvié la mirada solo unos centímetros para ver a Nami en la primera fila de bancos hecha una furia mientras Sanji y Robin intentaban tranquilizarla, si no fuera porque me estaba casando juraría que no la contaba. Recuerdo que hablo todo el día sobre lo importante de los votos y que tuviera algo ensayado para decir. Se me había pasado, cuando comencé a pensar sobre que decir me quede dormido sobre la mesa. Zoro se echo a reír resignadamente entendiendo la situación en la que me encontraba, no sabía si reír con él o esconderme. Después del momento nada gracioso para mi, Zoro susurro unas cuantas palabras que me hicieron sentir aliviado "_No te preocupes, yo también olvide ensayarlas"_ Así que simplemente a Shanks no le quedo otra opción más que saltar esa parte, por suerte.

Finalmente llego el momento del beso, el cual había esperado todo ese tiempo. Me acerque a él y sin más reparos lo bese, era la primera vez que lo hacia delante de todos nuestros nakamas y amigos, y no es que yo no quisiera hacerlo, ¡Lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día! Es que Zoro no me lo permitía argumentando que le daba vergüenza que lo vieran así, puesto que no cuadraba con la imagen que él tenia y su forma de ser.

Pero ahora era distinto, todos nos miraban y él me correspondía el beso de una forma sumisa y tímida. Era tan lindo, tan gentil, tan él. Tome su nuca y lo aferre a mí con fuerza, dándole a entender a los presentes y a todo el océano que él era solo mío, que Roronoa Zoro solo le pertenecía al Rey Pirata. Cuando adquirí ese título, Zoro ya había derrotado a Mihawk, pero no lo había asesinado debido a la admiración que sintió por él durante tanto tiempo. Debo admitir que me sentí muy celoso cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con ese tipo, aun no entiendo cómo se hicieron amigos o tuvieron una relación tan cercana de alumno/maestro. Creo que le diré a mi esposo que ya no lo visite más, me molesta.

También nuestros nakamas cumplieron sus sueños, todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso yo he cumplido otro de mis sueños, estar con la persona que amo y que esta me corresponda.

**Notas del Fanfic: **Me salió algo corto, pero fue una corta inspiración en la hora de Ingles y quise plasmarla sobre una hoja. Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.

Lola-san


End file.
